


Training

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Community: 1_million_words, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has training to endure for a week, under the supervision of his Dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo Challenge @ 1 Million Words Community
> 
> Prompt: Daily

It was stamina training and he was a Navy SEAL for fuck sake. He'd endured hell week, then gone on missions which made hell week pale in comparison. He wondered how his superiors would react if he suggested adding edging to the training program.

At the beginning of their relationship Danny had introduced edging, as a means of getting Steve used to orgasm denial. Every few months, he made Steve undergo a week of daily edging, working on his stamina, timing and obedience. If Steve didn't improve on his time from the day before, even by only a few seconds, Danny locked him up in chastity until the next day. 

So far, this week, Steve hadn't worn his chastity belt, but every day was getting harder. He had twenty minutes twelve seconds to beat. He was never allowed to come, he simply had to take himself to the edge and keep there until he couldn't bear it any longer. It was the most use he got out of his safeword these days, saying it when he couldn't stand to touch, tease, caress and pull at his cock any more without coming.

What made it more difficult was he had to mentally figure the time. When Danny had first started him in edging he had let him time himself with the use of a clock or timer. But Danny added to the pressure by removing any means of keeping track. Steve had learned to read his own bodies responses, he knew he could jerk off for ten minutes without any threat of consequence, that by fifteen minutes he'd begin to feel the real urges to come and have to adjust his grip and rhythm. By eighteen, nineteen minutes he'd begin to claw at his sanity in staying controlled. Twenty one minutes seemed impossible. What made it worse was Danny sitting on his chair watching him calmly, one eye on his watch, at times quiet but most of the time teasing and urging him on with encouraging words. Steve had to grit his teeth and hold back from telling him to shut the fuck up as well as resist the urge to beg to come, something he often failed at. He'd learned, when it came to edging, begging did little but waste his breath and he was better off concentrating and steadying his breathing for when the urge to come became too much.

Not that that stopped him from trying.

"Danny, fuck Sir," he said breathlessly. He was kneeling on the bed, not his favourite position for this but Danny changed it up every day how he'd proceed. His thighs were spread wide, feet under his ass and he leaned back, one hand planted on the mattress, other wrapped around his cock.

Danny sat on his chair watching with appraising eye like he was monitoring and assessing his performance. Steve had began clawing at the edge not long before, it was a warm day, a little breeze coming in through the window and he could feel sweat building on his upper lip and forehead. Steve wasn't happy with himself, today he was a little off kilter and his concentration kept slipping. If Danny noticed he didn't say anything. They'd talk later and Steve had to admit, it wasn't anything particular, he knew what the week held in store for him, knew he had to do this every day. It was up to him to be mentally prepared for it and that morning he'd been slow to start, favouring a swim and too long lounging on the lanai instead of mentally prepping.

He could feel the pressure of his pleasure barely held at bay. His body thrummed, thighs shivering and he clenched everything desperately but he knew he was only a few pulls of his cock away from exploding. He stroked his fingers up his shaft, cock twitching and gave a desperate grunt. One more and he gasped out, nearly losing it. He tried again but he knew he was losing the battle, and wasn't about to earn himself a sore ass for not stopping when he knew he needed too.

"Longboard," he gasped out on a breath, letting go of himself and dropping his hand to his thigh. He gripped at his skin and muscle, keeping control. Breathe, just breathe he told himself, feeling at the edge of his sanity. Danny stayed silent and let him wind down from the high, getting himself under control again.

He evened out his breathing and felt his heart stop pounding against his chest, before he opened his eyes and looked over at Danny who'd stood up. He was over at the play cupboard now and Steve watched with dismay as his chastity belt appeared. Danny turned back to him with sympathetic eyes, giving a small shrug.

"Nineteen minutes, three seconds," Danny informed him as he approached the bed. "Come here."

Steve shuffled closer on his knees, lifting up and putting his hands on Danny's waist, looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry, let me try again later. Please?"

Danny gave him a small smile and kissed him lightly, shaking his head softly. "You know the rules."

His hand snaked between them and Steve gave a shudder and gripped at Danny tighter when he took his cock in hand. Steve gasped and groaned as Danny tightened his fingers at the base of his cock, other hand snaking underneath to pull at his balls. Steve whimpered against him as Danny hushed him with soothing sounds in his ear. 

Danny squeezed and pulled until his erection began to ebb away. Eventually he fastened the belt around his waist and fitted the cage of rings around his cock, attaching it to the belt to keep it in place. Danny leaned back and looked him in the eye with a smile.

"S'ok babe, just until tomorrow. You'll do better tomorrow won't you? You can do better. I know you can."

Steve hoped he could. Two more days and Danny would reward him.


End file.
